everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Rose
Isabella Rose is the daughter of Beauty, one of the main protagonists in the classic tale Beauty and the Beast. After being homeschooled from an early age she began at Ever After High as a second year-student just as she promised her parents to complete her destiny. At first Isabella is despite some personal doubts detriment to follow her destiny as a Royal but as the year progresses she slowly becomes more and more of a Rebel as she realises that there really is such a thing as a choice. Portrayers In English, Isabella Rose would hypothetically be voiced by Lindsay Ames (or Mandiga herself is she'd have her way). If Isabella would have a live-action face-claim American actress Emma Grabinsky reflects her features lovely. She is the spitting image of a daughter of Beauty. Character Personality When Isabella began her year at Ever After High she was determined to try her best to fit in. Both in school and in her story. She acts the way she always been taught to be among others. She's regal, humble, kind yet not particularly graceful. The part of the Princess may make her a lot of things but she could never completely hide her clumsy awkwardness. To her the Princess became a shield, a habit, a way to adapt to make her life easier. At first she felt uncomfortable because of it but quickly after she really committed to the act she found herself seduced by the charms of the Royal life and the Princess act partly ceased to be an act. It has became a part of her, a small part, but it stayed there. However, when she's on her own, she’s more relaxed. She's absentminded and doesn't pay enough attention to the things going on around her. She worries about everything even though she's well aware of the pointlessness of it but still can't manage to stop. Isabella always wants to please the people around her. She loves to spend her spare time drifting away in some book, completely spacing out and leaving the rest of the world behind. She would never admitted it but she escapes into her books, the sensation of seeing the world through someone else's eyes is just so fairy relaxing and spellbinding to her. In the end she really has a good heart. Despite being attempting to be kind and open, as she supposed to, she's not very good at letting people close and allow them to know her, know the real her. Whenever somebody comes too physically close to her, her brain stops to function as if it would have turned to swamp-goo. She feels clearly uncomfortable when someone invades her private space but has shown not to be completely against body contact as long as it's on her own terms which mostly seems to be when she tired. Appearance Isabella Rose has fair skin, a pair of big, bright, grey eyes and brilliant vermilion hair with both lighter and darker streaks. She usually keeps her hair up in a high bow ponytail with a small crown decorating the bow. Her body shape is pretty average although she's a bit taller than average which makes her look slimmer than she is. She feels stupid wearing too much make-up so if she wears some she wears a light lip shade to tone down her lips and a faint blue eyeshadow. As the new Beauty she's got high expectations on her to be one of the fairest at school and she can thank good genes that she was given a pretty face. She's never seen herself as a beautiful person nor believed other people when they told her. She's not completely oblivious to her looks and can still recognise herself as cute, symmetric and even pretty but never beautiful. Not in the way the former princesses on the portraits on the castle walls are, not the way her mother is, not the way she wishes she was. Fairy tale: Beauty and the Beast How does Isabella fit into it Shortly after Beauty and her Prince got their Happily Ever After and got married Isabella came along just as the Storybook of Legends had shown her mother on her Legacy Day. One day Isabella will offer herself to take the fall for someone dear to here as the next Beast's captive at the Castle of the Rose then slowly warm up his heart and fall in love with him. After repeating the well-known story they are planed to get their own Happily Ever After. Relationships Family Isabella loves her parents dearly but she wishes that they would be just that a bit more often. Her parents. Tucking her in, patting her on the head, telling her that everything's going to be alright. Her parents are not much for sitting still and are almost always traveling around. When it's just the three of them, no servants, no guests, as they occasionally were when the were traveling the lands, they were a real family. The time when the couldn't find anywhere to sleep so her father would make a cave look like a palace while her mother started a fire she was the happiest. But the older she got the less they seemed to show her love. She became quickly independent and realized that if she was allowed to chose, she rather live home all the time. Isabella is very close with her Grandfather and holds his opinion above all else. He's the one person who make her feel like a little child with all her life ahead of her. She strongly suspects that he's some sort of telepathic as he always seems to be able to read her mind but he just laughs at her when she claims so. Her Gramps is an enthusiastic writer and a hopeless romantic. Friends After being pulled out of nursery rhyme-school at an early age to join her parents on their journey Isabella had very few encounters with children her own age with the exception of the occasional Royal-meeting that she has little or no memory of after not pay that much attention when it happened. As a result of this she is not that good at actually making friends, she's naturally friendly but has troubles making deeper connections. She thinks that she's good at seeing characters for what they really are but her judgement tends to get clouded by her feelings when she's upset. Isabella has a good relationship with most Royals, they treat her with respect but still not like a princess, to them it's no big deal, it is the standard. She may not agree with them at all times but she keeps it to herself. She's closest with Apple and Blondie as she will be a close ally to Apple after their Happily Ever After and she finds Blondie's enthusiasm contagious. She feels no bigger connection with, fellow Beauty, Briar as she do not share her interest of partying to any extent. Isabella made a deal with her roommate Ana Yaga on her first day of school to always be there for each other in case of emergency. After not really knowing what to do with her time Isabella started to spend most of her time in the Lifairy ignoring most social duties leading up to Ana dragging her into playing her part. She is one of the few people Isabella bickers with. They act like an old married couple, seeming very comfortable with each other. She has little knowledge of the Rebels and is like most students, unfortunately, terrified of Raven Queen. She has met Maddie several times and even been invited to the occasional tea party and such she finds her a bit mad in an interesting way. Pet Isabella has a two pets, or rather two animals she cares for. Her stallion Philippine, whom she has grown up with and brought with her to Ever After High, was her companion and closest friend growing up. As a child she got assigned to train him but the horse got a mind of his own and refused to take her orders at first. So Isabella started to take him for walks, talking to him, sharing everything and Philippine first then accepted her, protected her and allowed her to ride him. He never became her servant, he's just her friend. When the student body of Ever After High gather in the Enchanted Forest for the Animal Calling a small griffon greets Isabella. She names him Barbote. He is very protective of him owner and has an impressive temper. Alliance Even though Isabella agrees with the Rebels she's thought of as a Royal as she hasn't in any way made it official. For her a reality with Rebels is hard to grasp and she was almost unaware of their existence until Legacy Day. Before Raven's refusal there had after all never been talk of anyone not signing before as she were unaware of the Tale of the Two Sisters like most other students. She wants to be able to have a saying in her life. Who she'll marry, Where she'll live and be forced to rule and to be able to allow her kids to be anything that they'd want in life. There are a certain weight to a royal crown that she can't ignore. Isabella doesn't just want to be a commoner in particular, she just want to be free and get the giant weight of being a princess and being perfect of her shoulders. Isabella isn't generally a good person, she, like most Rebels, at times put her own happiness above others believing that a world where you can choose freely would be a better one for all. Mirror Blog Outfits Basic Isabella's basic outfit consists of intricate rose patterned dress. A rose collar swirls around her neck. Her signature blue and golden. She wears knee high socks and gloves in the same off-white lace fabric together with simple blue laced shoes. Her purse is the form of a book with golden twigs growing around it. Quotes Isabella's Cards Appears in Isabella Frame.png|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Rose%27s_diary E_Book_Isabella.jpg|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Rose%27s_Story Gallery Isabella_Glare_New.png|Isabella drawn digitally for the first time Isabella Pleadge.png|Isabella practicing her pledge Family_Rose.png|Isabella's family in her childhood WhoopsIdoo.png|Isabella in a Webisode: The Beautiful Truth art_trade_1_2__mandigao_by_vikkyruiz1618-d7f0yu3.png|Isabella's MirrorPad|link=http://mandigao.deviantart.com/art/Art-Trade-1-2-MandigaO-448502619 Issie_Stylejacked_Roto.png|Thronecoming Doll.png|Isabella - Date Night Doll Card_-_BGoIR.png Font_Isabella_Rose.png|Her name in the fancy font Trivia * She's a Tailor Quick-fan * She's a quick learner and does pretty well in school * The White Queen is her Royal Advisor * She is an INFP Notes * Did you know that Isabella has a Ask.fm-account? Leave her a question if there's something else you what to know about her or her life at Ever After High. * Her first name is derived from the french word for Beauty and her surnamed from the castle that her parents and one day she'll rule from while her griffin's name Barbote is a hint to Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, the woman who recorded the first version of Beauty and the Beast, "La Belle et la Bête" Timeline * Mid-June, 2013: Isabella Rose gets her name. * June 23, 2013: Isabella Rose's site is added to the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. * October 17, 2013: Isabella Rose makes her book début in "Isabella Rose's story". * November 15, 2013: Isabella Rose makes her diary début in her 'Basic' diary. * July 13, 2015: Isabella Rose is adapted into the new Mandiverse. Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mandiga Category:Princesses Category:Royals